1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a characteristic of a golf club head, a position of a center of gravity is important. Depending on the position of the center of gravity, for example, a position of a sweet spot SS or a moment of inertia might fluctuate. The position of the center of gravity of the head influences a flight distance and a trajectory.
An optimum position of the center of gravity is varied every golf player. Also in the same golf player, the optimum position of the center of gravity might be changed depending on a playing condition.
There has been proposed a golf club head capable of changing a position of a center of gravity. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-28844 has disclosed a golf club head including a weight member which is screwed into a screw stock. The weight member can be moved through a rotation of the screw stock. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-288882 has disclosed a golf club head in which a plurality of weights is disposed in a body of a head portion and a position of a center of gravity can be changed through an exchange of the weights. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-320493 has disclosed a golf club head in which a position of a center of gravity can be changed through a movement of a weight member. The movement includes a rotating movement. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-505367 has disclosed a golf club head having a removable weight. WO2004/043549 A1 corresponds to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-505367.